Closer To Our Graves
by danikat
Summary: Kyoko and Ren died in an accident in Shibuya. Now they must fight for their lives to win the Reapers Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Closer to Our Graves. This is a crossover between Skip Beat and World Ends With You. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page, I will explain the main plot of both (which will be boring). May contain spoilers from TWEWY.**

***Skip Beat is about a girl named Kyoko Mogami who went to Tokyo with her childhood friend, Sho Fuwa. He left her after becoming a popular music artist and she vowed her revenge on him. She entered the entertainment field as an actress at the LME company. Ren Tsuruga is a famous actor at that company and Sho's main competition for the attention of fans. Ren and Kyoko came to have a close relationship (Ren likes Kyoko). Ren is also a friend of Kyoko's from her childhood, but she knew him as the fairy prince Corn (she misunderstood his name, Kuon).**

***World Ends With You is a video game. It is about the Reapers Game that takes place in Shibuya. The object of the Reapers Game is to survive the week and to get points in order to come back to life. To achieve this, players must form a pact to fight the noise,then at the end of the week beat the game master. The main character, Neku Sakuraba, went through the game three times. His partners were Shiki, Joshua, and Beat. To enter the Reapers Game, the player must give up something of importance to them. Neku gave up his memories the first week, then Shiki for the following two weeks. The Reapers Game is created by the Composer, Joshua, run by the Conductor, and overseen by an Angel acting as Producer, Mr. H. The Reapers Game takes place in the UG, where no one who isn't dead can't see them except in stores with special decals. Non-dead people reside in the RG.**

**If you still don't get it, look it up. And now for the beginning of the story.

* * *

**

Kyoko was riding in the back of Ren's car to an interview in Shibuya when it happened. A slightly intoxicated driver slammed on the brakes two seconds too late, and ran straight into the driver side of Ren's car. The car was slammed into the nearby wall. Ren was dead on impact and Kyoko soon followed from severe blood loss and damage to her internal organs. The driver of the other vehicle was almost completely unharmed, but would go to jail for their deaths.

Joshua looked down on the scene as it unfolded. The two people who died were good people, but that didn't matter to him. The girl's large spiritual energy, her Soul, was fascinating. Even more interesting was her ability to use it to some degree when she was alive. She would be an interesting addition to the game. Joshua stood to leave, but something about her bothered him. There was a connection between her and someone living that was extremely strong. So strong, Joshua feared both of them would fall into madness if separated for a long period of time and from the looks of things, she had been trying to sever that connection. Joshua looked at the tie sadly. There was nothing he could do to it directly, but he wasn't the Composer for nothing. He jumped across the roofs of the buildings as he headed to the next death thinking of a plan to erase the link between the girl and this other person.

Ren woke up in a solid white room. Looking around, he panicked. Where was Kyoko? He remembered her being in the car with him, they were heading for the 104 building for an interview about their new movie, and then there was an explosion of noise, sudden pain, then nothing. Just blank darkness. He didn't know where he was now. It wasn't a hospital bed and the pain was gone. He finally put two and two together. _Am I in heaven? _"No, you aren't in heaven," a voice behind him said. Ren swung around and came face to face with a man with fluffy, black hair. "Who are you? Where am I? Wait, did you just read my thoughts?" The black haired man rolled his eyes. "I'm Kiba Nakura. This is sort of the waiting room for newly dead people before they enter the Reapers Game. No, I didn't read your thoughts. Most people ask that when they get here." Ren nodded hesitantly then looked confused. "Reapers Game?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah, the Reapers Game. One week to prove you're worth bringing back." "Back where," Ren asked. "To life, of course" "Of course," Ren replied weakly. "So to win the Game, you have to get a partner, survive the week and get a certain amount of 'points' for you to be considered for bringing back." "Ok," Ren said, nodding, "I'll do it." "One more thing, before you decide. To enter the game, you have to give up something you treasure." "Ah," Ren said, thinking it over. "Can you tell me what it would be?" Kiba shrugged. "Sure. The thing that you most value is your friend, Kyoko's, memories of you." "Oh," Ren said blushing, "What happens if I fail? Will Kyoko's memories be restored?" "Nope," Kiba said shaking his head, "Sorry, bud." "Ok," Ren said, sighing, "I'll do it." Kiba handed him a pin with a skull on it and waved. The world went dark around Ren.

Kyoko woke up in the white room confused. How had she gotten here? She wasn't even sure what she had been doing for the last few months. She knew she was an actress and that she was working to get revenge on Sho, but something was missing. Some part of her heart was taken. She sighed, looking around. Where was she, anyway? "She faintly remembered the crash and the pain. Was she dead? "This doesn't look like Hell to me." "That's an odd assumption to come to. Should I be worried, since you believe you need to be there? You aren't going to try to kill me, are you?" Kyoko spun around to face the source of the voice. "No, since you aren't Sho, I won't try to kill you. What's going on?" "First, you are dead," Kiba said. "No duh," Kyoko responded. "Second, this is sort of the waiting room for those who are eligible to participate in the Reapers Game." "Ok, so what is that," Kyoko asked. "The Reapers Game is a chance for those who are dead to compete for the chance to come back to life." "Ok," Kyoko said, nodding, "What sort of competition?" "Players form pacts with their partners and fight the Noise for a week. During that week, you will be scored. The one with the most 'points' at the end of the week, gets another chance at life." Kyoko thought this over. "So, what if you make it to the end, but don't have the most points?" "You can play again, you can become a reaper, or if your lucky, the Angels may accept you into their ranks." "Ok," Kyoko said, "Are there any other terms?" "To enter the Game, you have to give something up. In your case, your hatred and memories of Sho Fuwa." Kyoko stared at Kiba in surprise. "Seriously?" Kiba nodded. "That is what you value most, right now." "Fine, I'll do it." Kiba smiled at her, and handed her a pin with a skull on it. Kyoko nodded her thanks at him before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Special thanks to my brother, dnangelhpil, for Beta reading for me. Ask any questions that come to you. I like having my sanity questioned. I also want to make sure no one is too confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It occurred to me half-way through Reach for the Sky that I hadn't given you any physical descriptions of the characters. Since they will be important, I will give them to you.**

**Skip Beat:**

**Kyoko: Her hair is naturally black, but she dyed it auburn when she left Sho. Her eyes are gold-brown. She's about 5' 8" and she's 17 years old, I think.**

**Ren: His hair is naturally blonde, but he dyed it black when he became a star in Japan. His eyes are blue, and he is about 6' 3". He should be 20 years old.**

**Sho: His hair is blonde, don't know if it's naturally that color or not. His eyes are blue, I think. He's 17 years old and about 6'.**

**TWEWY:**

**Neku: His hair is orange, his eyes are blue, and he's about 5' 8". He is 15 or so in the game, but in this he should be about 17.**

**Joshua: His hair is silvery blonde and his eyes are violet purple. His height and age can change at will, but for my purposes he seems to be 17 and 5' 7".**

**Mr. H: He seems to be in his late 20's or early 30's to me in the game. He has black hair and eyes and is about 5' 10".**

**I don't think that any of the other characters show up in this fanfiction, so their descriptions are irrelevant.**

* * *

Ren woke up in the middle of the crosswalk. _That's odd,_ he thought, _how did I get here?_ He looked around puzzled. The last thing he remembered was talking to Kiba about playing something called the Reapers Game. He remembered that he had agreed to play in exchange for Kyoko's memories of him. He reached into his pocket and felt the pin Kiba had given him. Guiltily, he pulled it out to look at it. _At least Kyoko won't have to worry about me while I'm here, _he thought, sighing. He looked around again. He hoped she was ok. He hadn't seen her here, so maybe she was safe in a hospital recuperating.

He jumped when his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it. He had a new text message. He quickly opened his phone and read the message. 'Reach the 104 building in four hours or face erasure. Signed, The Reapers.' So that was it? He just had to get to the 104 building. Ren looked up and saw that he was barely even 12 yards from the building in question. Was this all that there was to the game? That wasn't even a challenge. He hissed as he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his right hand. The numbers 4:00 had appeared on his hand. As he watched, they started to count down the minutes. _Ok, _Ren thought, _the time limit is definitely enforced. But what is the challenge?_

While he was distracted by his thoughts, some frog noise gathered behind him. They jumped up and hit him hard on the back. He cried out in surprise and whirled around. The frog noise jumped and stuck him again, causing him to stumble back. _What the hell_, he thought as he stared at the frog noise. He dodged as they jumped at him again and ran. "Hey, can anyone help me," he shouted. He looked around to see if anyone responded, but no one even looked at him. Confused, he kept running till he reached the Hachiko statue.

He stumbled and fell as the frog noise hit him again. "Hey," a voice he recognized said, "Leave him alone you stupid frogs." He turned to look behind him, and saw Kyoko glaring at the frog noise. She turned to him and held out her hand. "Lets form a pact so we can beat these losers." Ren nodded and took her hand. As he stood, he felt something strange wash over him. "That was odd," he commented. Kyoko nodded and turned to face the frog noise. "So lets take them out." Ren nodded.

He and Kyoko charged the frog noise and he saw Kyoko disappear when he touched the first of the from noise. He panicked when he couldn't see her. He didn't even know how to fight these things. He felt into his pockets. Maybe he had something to help him. He felt more pins in his pockets as he searched. He drew one out and looked at it. It had an icicle on the front of it.

Before he could study it any further, the frog noise started to attack. He threw his arms up to protect himself from the attack, but it never came. Looking at the frog noise, Ren saw that they had been encased in ice. He looked back at the pin in his hand. Had it done that? Had it allowed him to do that? He pulled out another pin as the frog noise started to defrost. This one had an arc on it. What did that mean? He held the pin in his hand and swept his hand in an arc towards the frog noise. As he did, a sharp gust of wind formed and cut the frog noise as it passed them.

_Ok, I think I've got the hang of this,_ he thought as he pulled more pins out of his pockets. He picked one that had an arrow on it. He tried the arc with his arm, but nothing happened. He tried swinging it like he was going to throw it and energy beams like arrows shot from his hand. He hit the frog noise again with the arc pin and they disappeared. He sighed with relief and looked around. Kyoko was dusting herself off with a pleased look on her face.

"There you are. We've only got two hours left to get to the 104 building. Come on," she said and started to run off. Ren ran after her and they dashed across the crosswalk unhindered until they got to the alley to the 104 building. Just in front of the alley Kyoko fell back suddenly. "Ouch, felt like I hit a wall," she said as she got up. Ren inspected the area Kyoko had been when she fell. There was indeed an invisible wall of some sort in front of them. "What do we do? We don't have time to go around," Ren said worriedly. "I don't know. Stupid wall," Kyoko said. She tried to kick the wall, but her foot went straight through where it had been. "Woah," she said, flailing to regain her balance. "It's gone," Ren said as he felt where the wall had been. Kyoko shrugged and ran through to the 104 building.

When Ren joined Kyoko in front of the building, he saw that the timer on his hand had disappeared. He sighed with relief. _One day down, six more to go. _Kyoko turned to him and smiled. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, we were sort of in a hurry. My name's Kyoko. What's yours?" Ren stared at Kyoko in confusion for a few moments before his vision went black.

* * *

**Great, now I have to describe Shibuya or else you'll never know where they're going. Hope you liked it so far. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm lazy and a procrastinator and school was kind of a pain.**

**Rather than try to describe how to get everywhere, I'll just give you a web address for the map. twewy .wikia .com /wiki /Map just take out the spaces and it should work.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either Skip Beat or TWEWY then I would have lots of money and be more awesome than I am.

* * *

**

Ren blinked as he woke up. Last thing he remembered was frogs, running and Kyoko. He frowned and looked around while he tried to piece together what had happened. He was sitting on the curb at Cadoi City and saw Kyoko laying on the sidewalk beside him. He vaguely remembered running from attacking frogs.

"Ugh," he groaned as he realized what happened.

"Hey," Kyoko murmured as she woke up, "What's going on?"

"No messages yet," Ren said, checking his phone.

"Nh," she mumbled, looking over at him. "Like I said, my name's Kyoko. What's yours?"

"Ren," Ren replied shortly.

Kyoko watched him expectantly for a few minutes until their phones rang, signaling the receipt of a message.

_'Clean Phone Booth of Love. You have 5 hours._

_Signed,_

_The Reapers'_

"Are we supposed to be public service cleaners?" Ren asked conused.

"Well, if it's easy, then we can finish the game more quickly," Kyoko replied.

"Where is this 'Phone Booth of Love' anyway?" Ren asked.

"On the street between here and Molco," Kyoko said pointing in the right direction.

They set of down the street to where the phone booth was sitting. Ren looked inside while Kyoko inspected the outside.

"Looks fine to me," Ren said confused.

"Me too," Kyoko responded equally bemused, "but it feels weird."

"Feels weird?" Ren asked.

"Like there's some kind of malevolent energy here," Kyoko responded frowning.

"Um," Ren said uncertain how to respond.

"Yeah, I've always been attuned to spirits and stuff,"Kyoko explained as she circled the phone booth, "It probably comes from my firm belief in princesses and fairies."

"Really," Ren asked, almost hoping she was kidding.

"Uh-huh," she said as she stopped in front of the phone booth.

"So, do you think this malevolent energy you were feeling is what we're supposed to be cleaning?" Ren asked.

"Since there's not any visible stuff to clean, I think that's probably the answer," Kyoko replied.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Ren asked.

"I don't know," Kyoko said frowning, "Maybe we could try an exorcism."

"I think there must be a better solution," Ren said looking around, "What happened to those frogs anyway?"

"I don't know," Kyoko said looking around too, "That couldn't be all of them."

"Maybe we should look around a bit, we have time," Ren said, walking down the street. He continued down the street to the entrance to Spain Hill and hit an invisible wall.

"Ow," he said rubbing his nose which had met abruptly with the wall.

"I guess we cant go that way," Kyoko said touching the wall.

"I guess," Ren replied looking around. Everyone around them passed through the wall he had just hit except one guy standing against the wall with a red hoodie. Ren tensed and moved to stand in front of Kyoko as the guy in the hoodie walked towards them.

"Use your pins to scan for noise in order to pass this wall," the hoodie guy said gruffly and left to stand next to the wall again.

"So, I guess the frog things are noise," Kyoko said looking at Ren curiously.

"Yeah, but how do you use pins to scan," Ren asked digging through his pockets.

"Don't know," Kyoko replied looking at her own pins. She picked out a black one with a skull and gripped it in her hand. She gasped and looked around before releasing the pin.

"What is it," Ren asked worriedly.

"This one is it," she said quietly, shaking her head clear, "but noise isn't the only thing it shows."

"What do you mean," Ren asked confused.

"Just try it," she said motioning for him to proceed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

Ren picked out the skull pin and gripped it like Kyoko had done. He winced as an onslaught of voices talking hit his ears. He could see different pockets of energy floating around. Not really thinking about it, he reached out and touched one. Suddenly he was alone except for five frog shaped noise.

"Oh bother," he muttered looking around for Kyoko. She wasn't visible but he could still feel her somehow. As he watched, one of the frogs disappeared into static.

He jumped back from an attacking from and pulled out some pins. He sighed resignedly as he had to sort through them before attacking. He picked out a pin with flames and looked back at the frog noise. He waved his arm before him and flames spread out over the frog noise. Two of the frogs dissolved under the attack. Ren picked out the arc pin and gave it a few slashes. The remaining frog noise disappeared. He and Kyoko returned to the busy street and the guy in red nodded at them.

"So now we can pass," Ren said brushing off his pants and preparing to stride through the street entrance.

"Ren," Kyoko said blinking, "I think I figured out how to 'clean' the phone booth."

"Huh," he said watching as she ran back down the street to the phone booth. He followed her down the street and they stopped before the phone booth.

"Scan for noise here," she said waving at the booth. Ren looked at it and pulled out the skull pin. He had moved it to his shirt pocket so it was easier to find. He gripped it like before and looked at the phone booth. It was covered in energy pockets like the one he had touched by the wall.

"So now we need to get rid of them," Ren said releasing the pin again.

"Yeah, and we only have 2 hours," Kyoko said looking at the timer on her hand, "We should try to get through them quickly."

Ren scanned the phone booth again and began to touch different energy pockets. He touched five before the pockets swamped him.

When the first batch of noise appeared, Ren took out the pins from his pants pocket. He really needed to sort them out and pick out which ones he wanted to use the most. For the moment however, he chose the arc pin and hit the noise until they disappeared. A few seconds later more noise appeared. He quickly picked out another pin and began to fight the noise. By the time the last group of noise died, Ren was feeling tired.

"So large groups of battles are bad," Kyoko said bent over and wheezing.

"Yeah, but we don't have much time left," Ren replied breathing hard. He shook himself out and prepared for another round while Kyoko caught her breath. When she nodded at him to signify she was ready, he scanned the phone booth again. There was only 3 more patches left so Ren touched them all.

When they had finished the last of the noise, Ren looked down at his hand. The timer had gone.

"It's over for today," Kyoko said breathlessly. She smiled tiredly at him and said, "Only five more days, right?"

"Yeah," Ren said with a tired smile before the world went black again.

* * *

**So, that's as good as you get today. Ridiculously long chapter, but I'm afraid it's going to get worse. If you think of anything else you need to know, just ask.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaah! I haven't updated this in so long! Sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

Ren woke up, laying against the wall in the Udagawa Back Streets. He looked around and saw that Kyoko was leaning against him. She hadn't woken up yet, so he tried to sit her up without making her fall over. Instead, Kyoko slid down onto his lap.

Ren blushed and Kyoko stirred, yawning slightly and stretching. "Morning," she said softly, blinking up at him sleepily.

"I'm not really sure what time it is," Ren replied, trying to sit Kyoko up again. She leaned against the wall and looked around.

"What are we doing down here?" Kyoko asked, stretching her arms over her head and frowning slightly.

"No clue, the message hasn't come in yet," Ren answered, looking away as she stretched.

"Well, we might as well do something while we wait," she said, standing and dusting herself off. Ren followed suit and pulled the pins from his pockets.

"Do you need any of these?" he asked Kyoko, offering her some he hadn't tried yet.

"No, they don't do anything for me except the skull pin," she replied, pulling a few from her pocket, "Why? What can you do with them?"

"They have different attacks," Ren said, taking Kyoko's extra pins.

"That's cool," Kyoko said, smiling at Ren, "All I do is hit them."

"Really?" Ren asked surprised.

"Sure. They don't really scare me any," Kyoko said, bouncing slightly as she walked down the street.

"I guess I just never thought of that," he said, following along behind her. They didn't get the message till they had reached Tipsy Rose Hall.

'Find and defeat the guardian of Udagawa Back Streets. You have 10 hours.

Signed,

The Reapers'

"But we just left there," Kyoko complained, reading the message.

"Well, at least it doesn't look too hard," Ren said, closing his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Neither did the last two, but they were deceptive to what they needed to be completed," Kyoko said, frowning. Ren shrugged and they went back to Udagawa Back Streets. They scanned every inch of the place, but didn't find any noise.

"This can't be right," Ren said, frowning as they finished checking the whole alley.

"I told you it wouldn't be that easy," Kyoko replied, checking the timer on her hand. They had wasted 3 hours going over the whole place.

"Maybe we need to do something else first," Ren suggested. Kyoko looked up at him frowning.

"How? We can't interact with anyone, can we?" she asked.

"It beats just sitting her till the timer runs out," he said, heading back down the alley. They looked around, listening to people's thoughts every now and then till they found a man with a board in his hands.

"Reaper, I need to know if I'm going to win the lottery today," the man said to the board, looking at the coin on the board intently.

"What is he doing?" Ren asked, looking at the man curiously.

"He's asking for help from a spirit named Reaper if I had to guess," Kyoko said, looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention to the man.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be getting an answer," Ren said, pointing to the motionless coin. Accidentally, he moved the coin to the black circle that read 'no'.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed, his eyes wide as the coin seemed to move on it's own.

"Well, he got an answer now," Kyoko said, standing next to Ren as the man rushed off, vowing not to play the lottery that day.

"So, we can interact with physical things but not people," Ren said, looking down at Kyoko. She shrugged and looked at the timer again.

"We need to hurry," she said, "We only have four hours left."

"Maybe we can use the fact we can interact with stuff to help us," he said. As he did so, his phone beeped. Ren checked it and it had a small message reading 'Reaper Creeper'.

"What do you think it's for?" Kyoko asked, reading the message.

"No clue," Ren said, shrugging and putting his phone away. In front of the AMX store, they found a man who seemed to be having trouble making a decision.

"Should I go with Stacy to Udagawa or should I go with Mary to Cat Street?" the man asked himself.

"Is he cheating on those girls?" Kyoko asked disbelieving.

"Maybe they're just friends," Ren suggested, not wanting Kyoko to try to beat the guy up. His phone beeped again, the message from before flashing on the screen.

"Maybe you can use it on him," Kyoko suggested. Ren nodded, pointing the phone at the man and hitting the send button. The man lit up, as if getting an idea.

"Of course! I'll ask Reaper Creeper," the man said, grinning and pulling a board from his bag that was sitting next to him on the ground. "Reaper Creeper, go to Black if I should go with Stacy. Go to white if I should go with Mary."

Ren moved the coin to black, watching the man's eyes widen in surprise as the coin moved.

"I hope this works. We don't have much time," Kyoko said worriedly, showing Ren her hand. They only had two hours left.

The man they had fooled called the girl and agreed to meet her at Udagawa Back Streets. He then called the other girl, claiming to be too sick to go out with her. Kyoko growled at him, watching him angrily.

"He's definitely cheating on them," she said angrily.

"Maybe, but we can't do anything about it," Ren said, holding Kyoko back from trying to hit the man. They followed him to Udagawa Back Streets, watching him meet up with Stacy. After a few moments, the man was confronted by another girl who was evidently Mary.

"Good. He'll get what's coming to him," Kyoko said, smiling as the two girls yelled at the man. Ren nodded absently, scanning to see if there was any noise in the area. As he watched, a large amount of energy formed around the girls and man.

"Hey, look at this," Ren said, nudging Kyoko and pointing at the air above them. She frowned and looked at the energy, gasping slightly.

"It's so strong!" she said, looking slightly frightened.

"That must be it then. We don't have anything else here," Ren said, patting Kyoko's shoulder gently. "Don't worry. We can handle it."

Kyoko nodded and squared her shoulders. Ren patted her shoulder again before touching the energy pocket. A large cat-shaped noise appeared before Ren as he lost sight of Kyoko again. He sighed and started attacking the large noise. It was tougher than any other that they had faced.

Ren panted slightly, starting to feel weaker as he fought. It hurt in places he hadn't been hit. The only explanation he could think of was that he was feeling Kyoko's injuries as well. He picked out a pin with a soda can on it and tapped it. Instantly, he felt better, the injuries fading.

Several minutes later, the creature finally faded. Ren knelt and panted as Kyoko gasped for breath.

"We did it," he said, looking up at her. She smiled and nodded, motioning to the two girls and the guy. The girls had both slapped the man and were walking away arm in arm.

"Yeah, we did pretty good. Thanks for supporting me Ren. I couldn't have done it without you," Kyoko said, sitting on the ground next to him.

"Any time Kyoko," Ren replied as the world went dark once more.

* * *

**Another chapter up, so many more to go. Sigh. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Hopefully I'll get more up soon.**


End file.
